


In the Know

by TurnJinx



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, Coco Adel - Freeform, Control, Convention, Cosplay, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Public Sex, RTX, RWBY - Freeform, RWBY Cosplay, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnJinx/pseuds/TurnJinx
Summary: Meg Turney is bored at a convention and receives a present from Gavin. A present she decides to share with her friend, Ashley.





	1. Chapter 1

RTX is always an extremely busy and stressful time of the year. Between the panels, events, and signings, it could get a bit overwhelming. The fans were always nice and Ashley Jenkins enjoyed meeting them all and hearing how she and her coworkers at Rooster Teeth had inspired so many young people to pursue their passions but it took so much energy to keep up her enthusiasm for the whole event. After one particularly draining signing session, Ashley retreated to The Know’s green room. She had a panel for Glitch, Please coming up soon but was exhausted. She sank down on the couch in the green room and promptly fell into a deep sleep.  
There was a faint buzzing and Ashley jerked awake. It wasn’t the sound that had woken her, though. She had felt something. Confused after being shaken out of a deep sleep, she couldn’t quite figure out what it was though. Nobody else was in the room. She picked up her phone. 1:55. Fuck! Ashley was startled into awareness. The panel starts in less that five minutes! She grabbed her stuff and bolted out the door, heading for the stage.  
Ashley slid into her seat between Ryan Haywood and Mica Burton right as the timer hit zero.  
“Cutting it a bit close there,” Ryan quipped before their mics went live. Ashley just shot him a look.  
“Hey!” The three said in unison, welcoming the audience to the panel as it began. Ashley jumped slightly. She had felt something again. Very light but there was definitely something in her pants. That must have been what woke me up, she realized. She also realized something else. She could not remove whatever it was while she was sitting at the panel.  
“...right, Ashley?” She was jerked back to reality by Mica’s voice saying her name.  
“What?” Ashley asked, not having heard the whole question.  
“We were just about to give them the big announcement,” Ryan explained.  
Ashley quickly pulled out her laptop and opened it, reading the announcement of all the big changes they had coming. People cheered and she started warming to the panel. She had done a lot of these and was in her element.  
A message notification popped up on her computer. Assuming it was from a member of the crew, she opened it up and was surprised to see Meg Turney’s name. She quickly scanned the message and felt a flutter in her stomach as she did.  
Glad to see you made it to the panel on time! The message read. You’re welcome, by the way. I hope you like my surprise I left for you. It should help make the panel a little more interesting.  
Ashley didn’t have to wait long to figure out what Meg had meant. She had barely finished reading the letter when she felt the sensation again. It was unmistakable this time. Meg had slipped a remote vibrator into her pants as she slept! Ashley didn’t know what to think. And she didn’t have time to figure it out.  
“So what have you been playing recently, Ashley?” Ryan asked.  
“Oh,” replied Ashley, distractedly, “well, I’ve been playing a few games recently but there’s this one dating sim I’ve been really into-o-o…” Her voice hitched and then trailed off as a wave of pleasure hit her. Meg had chosen that moment to activate the vibrator again, at a much higher setting this time. Luckily nobody noticed because Ryan immediately launched into a satirical tirade at the words “dating sim.”  
The next time Ashley spoke up, Meg turned it on again. So, it’s going to be like that, Ashley thought. The little minx! She had to admit it, though. That vibrator felt damn good. She could feel herself getting a little wet.

****************

Meg couldn’t help but grin. She had been at RTX doing signings and photo ops but was a little bored. She did so many conventions that there was never anything new anymore. Then she had found the package waiting for her in her green room. It had a note from her boyfriend, Gavin.  
Have fun! The simple note read.  
Meg had unwrapped the box to find a top-of-the-line remote vibrator. Gavin knew how pent-up she got and had had this delivery to help her through the convention, no doubt. She was just thinking about giving it a go when Ashley’s voice came through the door from the hallway.  
“I’m going to sit in quiet for a few minutes before my next panel,” her voice was slightly muffled through the door but still discernible. She sounded as tired as Meg felt.  
Meg had worked with Ashley for a while at Rooster Teeth before she left and knew her well enough to know she would get a kick out of Gavin’s gift. She grabbed her gift and slipped down the hall to where Ashley’s room was. A soft knock yielded no reply but Meg was undeterred. She opened the door and stepped inside.  
“Hey, guess what I just found…” Meg began but let her voice trail off as she noticed Ashley asleep on the couch. Meg couldn’t help but marvel for the thousandth time how unbelievably hot Ashley was. Her dirty blonde hair framed her lightly freckled face. Her bombshell body was only hinted at under her relatively modest clothing but Meg had seen her in the dressing room in Rooster Teeth‘ studios enough times to know that lay beneath. Suffice it to say, Meg had a huge woman crush on her.  
Suddenly another thing Meg knew about Ashley sprang to mind. She was an incredibly heavy sleeper. Meg drew her eyes off the blonde and glanced at her new toy, an idea creeping into her mind. Crossing the distance to the couch, she gently rocked Ashley’s shoulder. There was no response. She let her hand fall down Ashley’s side, lightly brushing her breasts. The feeling of the bouncing flesh beneath sent a quiver to Meg’s nether regions.  
Don’t get ahead of yourself, Meg scolded herself. She stepped to the side and quietly took her vibrator out of its box. After a quick check to make sure the small device worked, she carefully slipped it down the front of her friend’s pants. Feeling a little envious of it, Meg picked up its packaging and returned to her own room. She waited until a few minutes before the panel and sent Ashley’s wake-up call.  
Meg turned on her laptop and tuned into the stream of the panel. She saw Ashley slide into her seat just as it began but couldn’t tell if her plan had worked until she sent another quick jolt to the vibrator as the hosts greeted the audience. Ashley jumped and Meg felt a huge grin spread across her face.

************************

Another wave of pleasure shot through Ashley as the vibrator in her pants stimulated her clit. Her pussy had been wet for a while now and it was all she could do to keep herself from relieving the pressure building between her legs. The device went off again and Ashley closed her eyes tight for a moment, willing herself to keep her face straight when all she wanted to do was cry out in pleasure. Meg was relentless in her teasing. She never let it get so far that Ashley would give it away but kept her on the edge the whole time.  
The panel was drawing to a close. The last couple of audience questions were agony for Ashley. They were both directed at her alone and Meg was unrelenting in her assault during them. Ashley’s legs quivered and her knees would have undoubtedly buckled had she been standing.  
At long, long last the moderator signaled the end of the questions and the three panelists bid a final farewell before leaving the stage. Mica caught Ashley’s attention as they reaching backstage.  
“Hey,” she started, “you OK? You seem a little off. You’re kinda flushed, too, come to think of it.”  
“Fine,” replied Ashley through clenched teeth as her body responded to another stimulation from the vibrator. She was so horny right now she needed to find relief fast. “I’m just tired and need some rest.”  
“Ok…” Mica sounded unsure and looked searchingly at Ashley but decided not to push it. She turned to Ryan, “Come on, we gotta get to the Achievement Hunter panel.”  
Mica and Ryan turned down another hallway and Ashley found herself alone. She gasped as another burst hit her and grabbed at the device, pushing it into her even more. She leaned against the wall and breathed heavily until it subsided. Then she got up and quickly moved down the hall to the green room. Ashley barely had time to close the door behind her before another vibration hit her.  
“Fuuuuuck….” she moaned, one hand straying to press the device closer to her while the other went to her breast. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned against the door.  
“Fuck,” another voice in the room agreed. Ashley’s eyes flew open.

**********************

Meg was getting so horny. Watching Ashley squirm in front of so many people who had no idea what was happening was so fucking hot. It might not have been what Gavin had had in mind but she was definitely enjoying herself.  
She hit the button to send another wave of vibrations to the device and absent-mindedly raised a hand to her breast. She squeezed lightly as she heard Ashley stutter, her breath slightly catching as she struggled to keep a lid on her excitement. Meg’s own breath was getting slightly heavier as she toyed with her friend. Her free hand slid from her breasts and slipped under the waistband of her leggings. The fingers brushed her clit and her breath caught. They felt the dampness of her own pussy and slowly spread the lips apart before withdrawing.  
The panel was drawing to a close and Meg had an idea. Closing her laptop, she took her phone and crept down the hall to The Know’s green room and snuck inside. She heard footsteps not long after and Ashley slipped inside. Meg immediately activated the vibrator and Ashley let out a long moan, beginning to touch herself.  
Meg couldn’t help but marvel at her horny friend. She was stunning and had that glow you only get from being worked up almost beyond containment. She voiced her happiness at the sight and Ashley started.  
“Meg!” She exclaimed breathlessly, “What are you doing it here?!”  
“What do you think?” Meg smirked, crossing the distance between them. She pinned Ashley against the door and kissed her long and hard. The blonde’s eyes were still wide with surprise at first but she slowly warmed to the kiss and returned it. Meg pushed the button on her remote and Ashley moaned into the kiss.  
“You are so fucking hot,” Meg whispered to her friend, breaking the kiss. Ashley couldn’t think of anything to say. Meg leaned in and kissed her right below her ear. The blonde melted. Meg took the opportunity at once and reached down, grasped the hem of Ashley’s shirt, and drew it over her head. Her breasts bounced as they settled, the dark red lace bra conceding Meg a decent view of the ample cleavage. The blonde didn’t flinch and Meg’s pushed her advantage, pressing her face into the soft flesh.  
Ashley’s head tilted back as Meg sent another pulse through the vibrator. “Oh my God,” she breathed. She pulled Meg up and kissed her. She reached down pulled Meg’s shirt over her head, the other woman’s red hair flowing out as the top dropped to the floor. Ashley paused.  
“Like what you see?” Meg teased. She had left her bra in her own room and her large breasts were in full view. She took a step back and give a quick twirl. Her breasts jiggled as they settled back into position. “Why stop there?” She added, pushing her leggings over her hips and stepping out of them.  
Ashley stood still, slightly gaping at the red headed bombshell in front of her in only a pair of white and pink panties. Meg reached out and pulled Ashley to her. Planting another passionate kiss on the blonde, Meg reached around and unclasped the bra. It fell to the floor and the redhead twisted them onto the couch. Ashley landed with Meg on top of her.  
“Holy shit,” the blonde gasped as Meg simultaneously sucked on her tit and sent another pulse into the vibrator that was still lodged in her pants. “God that feels amazing!”  
Meg slid down the couch and pulled off both the blonde’s pants and panties in one smooth motion. Ashley stiffened in surprise and anticipation. Meg smirked up at her while she slid a hand down the blonde’s flat stomach to her awaiting sex. She ran the hand gently over the damp area a couple of times and Ashley’s squirmed with impatience. Then, without warning, she dove two fingers deep into her friend’s pussy.  
“Fuck!” Ashley blurted out. “Yeees!”  
Meg pumped her fingers in and out hard. She was done teasing now. She wanted to make Ashley cum. Hard. Still pumping, she lowered her face and closed her mouth around the blonde’s clit. She sucked lightly and flicked her tongue back and forth across the sensitive area.  
“Shit, shit, fuck!” The blonde was in ecstasy. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!” Her breath was coming shorter and faster. “Fuck, fuck, fuuuuu-u-u…”  
Ashley’s moans faded as her body began to shake. Meg felt her friend’s pussy clamp around her fingers as the climax rocked the blonde’s body. Meg lifted her head to gaze into Ashley’s face and slowed her fingering. Ashley locked Meg’s eyes as she rode out the orgasm. Just as she was recovering, Meg redoubled her assault on Ashley and curled her fingers, finding the magical spot. Ashley immediately went over the top again.  
Meg fully let up this time and removed her fingers. She slid them into her mouth and sucked on them, relishing the taste of her friend.  
Ashley’s face was flushed from her orgasms but her eyes were full of mischief. She grabbed the vibrator and the remote from where they had been discarded. She reached down and slid the decide into Meg’s pink and white panties. Holding it tight, she set the remote to maximum and turned it on.  
“Oh God yes!” Meg moaned, pushing back into Ashley’s hand and the vibrator. Shoving the fabric aside, Ashley slid a couple of fingers into Meg’s slit, still holding the vibrator to Meg’s clit. “Fuck!”  
”Yes, yes, fuck, yes.”  
”You like that?” Ashley teased. “You little slut. I bet you would masturbating while you were toying with me on stage, weren’t you?”  
”Oh yeah,” came the reply, “it was so fucking hot. Mmmph! Fu-uuck!” Her last words were broken up as she came all over her panties. 

Ashley and Meg awoke an hour or so later. They were still naked on the couch. Meg gave Ashley and quick peck on the lips. “I think we are going to have to remember this for future conventions,” she said giving Ashley’s breasts a squeeze as she lifted herself off her friend. She got dressed and grabbed the vibrator.  
”Why wait until a convention?” Ashley said mischievously as Meg headed for the door.  
“Good point,” Meg said. She winked at Ashley, then pulled her phone up for a quick pic of the still-nude blonde. “Maybe you should keep this. Just in case, you know?” She added, tossing the vibrator.  
“Good idea,” replied Ashley as Meg slipped out the door.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley plans a surprise for Burnie but things quickly fall apart.

Chapter 2

“Heart you!” Meg signed off her stream in the usual way. With Gavin gone so often on various gigs with Rooster Teeth and The Slo Mo Guys, she would often stream for long portions of the day. It was starting to get late and she wanted some time away from her viewers, however much she might love them, before bed. She had just made up her mind to draw a nice hot bath when her phone rang.  
“Oh hey, Ash,” the redhead answered the phone. “What’s up?”  
“Uh, Meg…” came the uncertain reply from the other end. “Are… are you busy?”  
“Not really,” Meg answered, curious to see where this was going.  
“Well,” the blonde went on, “I sorta need help with something…”  
“What?” Meg had no idea what would make Ashley call her like this.  
“Well,” Ashley repeated, “I was gunna surprise Burnie when he came home, you know.”  
“Sure,” Meg interjected, having no idea what was going on.  
“And,” the blonde continued, “well, he was going to get home about ten minutes ago but he just called and said he wasn’t going to be home for several hours at least. Got caught up at work, you know how it goes.”  
“Yeah,” agreed Meg. “So what’s the problem?”  
Ashley’s response came after a short pause, “Well, I was going to surprise him as I said and I uh… managed to handcuff myself to bed…”  
“You what?” Meg laughed.  
“And I sorta threw the keys where I can’t reach them…”  
Suddenly an image of Ashley, handcuffed to her bed wearing skimpy lingerie popped into Meg’s head. Her breath shallowed a little.  
“So,” Ashley prompted, “can you help?”  
“I’ll be right there,” Meg smiled even as the idea formulated itself in her mind.

Meg wasted no time getting to Ashley’s place. She opened the door with the hidden spare key and wormed her way through to the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. She peered through the crack. Her imagination may have inflated Ashley’s state of undress a bit but her plight was just as real. She had somehow managed to cuff one hand each side of the headboard and was now trapped with her arms above her head. Her legs were free but unable to help free her in any way.  
“Well, well,” Meg started as she pushed the door open.  
“Oh shut up,” Ashley snapped. “Come on, the key is over there on the floor. I tossed it away before I knew Burnie was going to be so long.”  
Meg bent down and retrieved the small silver key but she had no immediate intention of using it to free her friend. She slipped it into her pocket.  
“What are you do-“ Ashley started.  
“Well,” Meg interrupted her, “it seems to me as though I have you at my mercy once again.” Ashley’s eyes widened slightly, followed by a quick short smirk. Meg knew she was remembering the time she had put a remote vibrator into Ashley’s panties before a panel and had toyed with Ashley the whole time, in front of the whole unsuspecting audience.  
“Shh…” cooed Meg, cutting off Ashley’s reply. She slid herself onto the bed beside the blonde girl. She placed a hand gently over Ashley’s mouth and then slid her middle fingers into it. Ashley’s mouth instinctively closed around them and she suckled, sending a quick shiver of excitement to Meg’s crotch.  
Slipping the fingers out, Meg allowed her hand to drift along the shapely form of her friend’s body. Ashley quivered as her fingers traced along her stomach, stopping right above the waistline of her shorts. Meg retraced these places once again and Ashley squirmed a little more. Meg smirked and drove her hand quickly under the waistband of the blonde’s shorts.  
“Oh!” Ashley inhaled sharply as Meg’s fingers delved suddenly under her shorts and panties, brushing once over her folds before plunging in. “Fuck, Meg! Yes!” Meg was driving her fingers in and out, curling them as they went so they hit her most sensitive spots. The sensations mounted as Meg fingered her until they broke, flooding her body with a warm tingle that spread from her vagina down to her toes and to the very tip of her skull. “Wow!” Was all she managed to breathe.  
Meg retreated from her sex and in one fluid motion had pushed Ashley’s top up over her breasts. She quickly slid her hands around the blonde’s back and unclasped the bra with a practiced hand. It was swiftly discarded, revealing Ashley’s boobs in all of their substantial glory. They might not have been quite as large as Meg’s but had that perfect balance of perk and bounce. Meg lightly pinched both nipples before bending down and suckling one, flicking her tongue across the sensitive spot.  
“Mmmm…” Ashley moaned, her back arching slightly.  
Meg shifted her weight as she played with Ashley’s breasts and flung one of her legs across Ashley’s waist, straddling her. Never letting her mouth get more than a few centimeters from the blonde’s fair, smooth skin, Meg slowly kissed her way down to where Ashley’s shorts once again barred the way. Slipping her fingers around the waist, Meg drew these down as her mouth continued its descent. Flinging Ashley’s garments aside, her mouth found the top of the blonde’s folds. Meg basked in the feeling of how Ashley reacted every time her warm breath stole over her wet pussy. She held her ground for a moment, just above the spot. Ashley whimpered slightly and Meg obliged.  
“Holy fuck! Shit, Meg! Shit!” A constant stream of breathless profanity flowed from Ashley as Meg’s tongue worked its magic. The blonde’s breath became quicker and heavier as it teased and pleasured. The redhead slipped a couple of fingers in below her tongue and Ashley broke.  
“Ah! Shit! I’m-“ was all she managed before her eyes rolled up into her head and her legs started to shake. Meg kept her mouth clamped over Ashley and steadied her friend’s legs with her arms. It was several moments before Ashley was calm again.  
“Fuck, Ash,” Meg smirked as she raised herself from between her friend’s legs. “You came hard!”  
“You know what you’re doing,” Ashley managed to get out between heavy breaths.  
“Well,” Meg said, getting up off the bed and beginning to unlock the handcuffs still holding Ashley in place. “We had better get you out of these. Burnie will be home soon.”  
Ashley looked a little dejected. “But I didn’t even get to say thanks,” she quipped with a hungry look at the redhead’s ample chest and ass.  
Meg picked up Ashley’s drenched panties from the floor. “These will do for now,” she said with a smirk. “We can arrange further repayment at a later date.”  
With a wink, Meg slipped the panties into her pocket and slipped out the door. Ashley sat in wistful silence for a second before remembering that she now had to take a shower before Burnie came home. She hopped in the warm water and ran her hands slowly over her body, imagining what repayment Meg might ask of her.


	3. Fan Appreciation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg manipulates Ashley into bringing her a special treat...

RTX London was off to a superb start. Ashley always loved the conventions outside of Austin because the fans were often so eager to share their area with Rooster Teeth employees. As incredible as the fans and the sights were, though, Ashley couldn’t stop thinking about Meg. This was the first convention they were both at since Meg had surprised her with the remote vibrator. Ashley wore it under her panties every day in the hopes Meg would turn it on. It gave Ashley such a thrill to know that Meg could make her cum at any time. So far, though, Ashley had been disappointed.

Ashley was setting up for her last signing when she finally felt what she had been waiting for: a quick burst of vibration in her nether region. She glanced around and soon spotted the redhead peeking at her from around a nearby booth. Meg made her signature heart hand symbol and disappeared. Ashley smirked to herself, blushing slightly at the thought of what was to come.

“Hey!” Ashley beamed as the first fan in the queue was allowed to step forward. He had her sign an Agent Jinx poster and she thought she might have caught a slight bulge in his pants as they posed together for a picture. Ashley didn’t usually flaunt her body but she loved how crazy some people got around her.

She was a little sad when the vibrator stayed still for the first few fans but finally Meg let her have a quick burst. Ashley had been posing for a picture with a quite attractive female cosplayer dressed as Yang. Her hand made a very short unintentional move towards the vibrator before she caught herself and smiled as the camera clicked. The next few fans also passed without incident until a cute redhead gave her an energetic hug. Ashley’s suddenly felt a huge surge of pleasure as the other girl embraced her. She had to shift her legs slightly and stifle a moan as Meg assaulted her. As the fan thanked her and went of her way, Meg let up and Ashley quickly composed herself under the guise of getting a quick drink of water.

Ashley was quickly realizing that Meg had a method this time around. Whenever a particularly attractive female fan would get to the front of the line, the vibrator would set to work, several times causing the blonde to cover for her squirming with any excuse she could come up with. This pattern continued for the duration of the signing, until finally the allotted time came to a close. Her guardian was just informing those remaining in line that they would have to try another time when Ashley received a particularly brutal jolt to the vibrator tucked in her panties. She glanced up and noticed that the next fan in line was a particularly pretty fan cosplaying as Coco, Ashley’s character in RWBY. The cosplayer was just turning around with a dejected look on her face as Ashley noticed her. Another strong message came through the vibrator.

“Hey, you,” Ashley called, “you, in the front.” The cosplayer wheeled around. Ashley hadn’t thought of what to say next, she just knew Meg wanted her to stay. “I… I love your costume!” She stammered. Another quick burst hit her, which she took to be encouragement.

“Thanks!” The fan’s face lit up. “I spent sooo long on it!”

Another vibration in her pants spurred Ashley on, “I bet! I’d love to see it in more detail. Wanna come to my dressing room and show it off?”

“Uh…” the fan stammered, obviously overwhelmed, “Yeah! Sure!” She burst out as she regained some awareness.

“Awesome!” Ashley beamed, “I’m Ashley, nice to meet you!”

“Emily,” responded the flustered fan.

“Come on, Emily,” Ashley beckoned her to follow as she started towards her dressing room.

 

*****************************

Meg’s plan had been simple. She wanted to subversively convince Ashley to bring her a treat. She began by triggering the vibrator she had given Ashley every time a pretty fan posed with her blonde friend. She figured this would both make Ashley horny (which it obviously had, judging by her squirming) and implant the idea of sexual arousal being linked to a sexy fan. There were several good candidates but there was never a clear opportunity to whisk one away until Ashley’s signing was coming to a close. She had almost given up hope until she saw that Coco cosplay.

Now Ashley was on her way. Meg had taken up refuge in her friend’s dressing room for her games and now she just had to set up the last stage. Ashley’s dressing room had three key components: a vanity for makeup, a couch for relaxation and a small bathroom, complete with a shower. This last part was key. Meg quickly slipped into the bathroom and into the shower. She only had a couple of minutes. As soon as she was fully wet, she turned off the water and quickly dried. She was just wrapping the towel around her naked body when she heard a pair of female voices chatting as they entered the room outside.

As soon as she heard the door click closed behind them, she opened the bathroom door and slipped into the other room.

“Hey Ash…” she allowed her voice to trail off in mock surprise as she saw the cosplayer with her friend. The towel barely covered her ample bosom and left nearly all of her legs exposed. Ashley goggled at her friend but Meg sensed victory as she noticed the cosplayer’s eyes tracing her curves. “Oh! Who’s your friend?” She asked, feigning surprise still.

“This is Emily,” Ashley said.

“Hi,” breathed the brunette fan.

“Oh my God!” Meg exclaimed, “I love your cosplay!” She knew that, as a cosplay queen herself, she could pay the girl no higher compliment.

“Thanks!” Replied the shocked brunette.

“Mind if I take a closer look?” Meg asked as she walked closer, not stopping until she was brushing up against the other girl. She inspected various aspects of the costume, careful to “accidentally” make as much contact as possible with her body. She could sense the girl melting. She decided to be bold in her next step.

Taking a step back from the brunette, she turned to Ashley, raising the remote in her hand. “And here is your reward,” she said, turning the vibrator on high. Ashley immediately gasped and her hand went unbidden to her crotch. Her eyes screwed up in ecstasy and her hand clamped around the device as it sent waves of pleasure shooting through her.

“Oh fuck,” the blonde exhaled between breaths and then she collapsed onto the couch, her legs too weak to support her as an orgasm sent shivers through her whole body.

The fan stood with her mouth drooping. Obviously this is not what she had been expecting. Meg looked her up and down. One of the fan’s hands had strayed to her own crotch. She watched Ashley unblinkingly.

Meg crossed over the the couch and kissed Ashley. She looked up at Emily, the fan, and asked, “What do you think?”

“Wha-what do I think about what” Emily had trouble finding her voice.

“About this,” Meg replied, opening her towel.

“I… think…” Emily goggled at the naked bombshell in front of her.

“It is your biggest fantasy?” Ashley helped.

“Uh, yeah,” Emily replied.

“So what are you waiting for?” Ashley reached forward and pulled the brunette down on top of her, planting a kiss on the new girl. Not to be outdone, Meg pulled the slender cosplayer away from Ashley and kissed her passionately. She had been dreaming about this for a while. Meg grabbed Emily’s hands and helped them to her naked breasts. Emily’s hands soon took over for themselves.

Ashley soon butted in, slipping her hands delicately under the layers of Emily’s costume and removing everything but the bra from her torso. The brunette’s breasts were nowhere near as large as the other two girls but were shapely and perky beneath their constraints. Ashley removed her own shirt and freed her large boobs. Meg loved Ashleys tits and couldn’t resist immediately diving into them. The blonde moaned as Meg fondled her impressive assets. Meg slipped a hand down and beneath the band of Ashley’s jeans. She could feel how wet the blonde had gotten from her excitement during the signing and her orgasm a few minutes ago. She found the vibrator and pushed it firmly against Ashley’s sex, triggering it with her other hand. Ashley squirmed.

Meg felt a hand run around each of her sides as she toyed with Ashley and knew that Emily was starting to assert herself. The hands squeezed her breasts together and fondled her nipples. Meg loved boob play and could feel a tingle in her vagina as the hands warmed to their work. She pulled away from Ashley a little and used of her own hands to guide Emily down her toned stomach and over her slit. The brunette got the hint and rubbed her hand around the area. Meg’s breath hitched as a finger slipped the slightest bit into her pussy.

Emily must have taken this as a sign because she suddenly became more assertive. She grabbed Meg’s hips and twisted her around, letting her fall a little roughly onto the couch beside Ashley. The look of surprise at the sudden move lit a fire in the cosplayer. She dove atop the redheaded bombshell and immediately lunged her middle two fingers inside the waiting hole.

“Holy shit…” Meg’s voice was a unique mixture of surprise and pleasure. She had not expected the fan to be this aggressive this quickly. It was kinky.

The brunette was building her pace, thrusting her fingers as deep as they could go into the pussy of one of her biggest idols.  
“Mmmm…” Meg moaned. “Oh yeah.” Suddenly her eyes shot wide open, “Oh God, yes!” She cried. Emily had slipped her fingers as deep as they could go and curled them up, sending intense spears of pleasure spiraling through the redhead’s body. Meg’s legs twitched. “Fuck, fuuck, fu-uu-u-uuu-“ Her brain was almost shutting down. 

Just as she was approaching a climax, Emily relented, pulling her fingers out and slipping them into her mouth. She sucked the redhead’s juices and smirked at the pleading look on Meg’s face. “Beg for it,” she quipped.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Make me fucking cum!” Meg pleaded.

“If you insist,” Emily lunged back into Meg. Her fingers immediately found their spot again and her mouth clamped around the top of the redhead’s smooth vagina.

“God. Fuck. Shit. YES!” Meg was screaming in ecstasy, her words barely comprehensible. 

“Fuck I’m gunna…” Meg didn’t have to finish her sentence as a powerful orgasm wracked her body. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she shivered from head to toes. Emily watched her hungrily.

“Oh my God, that was amaz-“ Meg began to say after her ecstasy subsided but before she could finished Emily redoubled her assault. “Oh, oh, oh!”

Within seconds all words had failed Meg. Her sex was incredibly sensitive immediately following her orgasm and Emily was relentless. A moment later she exploded with a guttural scream. Her fluids flooded out, spilling all over the brunette and the couch beneath her. Her legs shook, unable to function as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her. A second later, she was still, speechless.

“What in the hell did you do to her?” The almost forgotten Ashley spoke from beside the newcomer, a trace of awe in her voice.   
“This,” the cosplayer replied and threw herself on Ashley, pinning her to the couch. Her right hand immediately found Ashley’s slit and wormed inside while she attacked the blonde’s rack with her mouth.

“Fuck me…” the blonde breathed.

“As you wish!” Exclaimed the brunette as she curled her fingers inside Ashley’s drenched pussy. 

“Oh fuck yes,” was all Ashley could manage before she too was gone.

Emily withdrew from Ashley, observing her handiwork. Two stunning women most people would give half of their limbs to just see naked lay before her, completely ruined by her. She smiled, tasting the two bombshells on her fingers as she did. She dressed and, spotting Meg’s phone on the table, picked it up.

“Just in case,” she said, adding her number to the phone. With that, she slipped out the door, leaving two extremely beautiful and extremely satisfied women behind.


End file.
